One Last Kiss Goodbye
by artanimelover
Summary: When Kagome gets a tip from her brother that Inuyasha's cheating on her with her best friend... She decides enough is enough. It's time to say goodbye. Review and tell me if you like it.


1**(A/N) Okaii, I know, you guys are probably getting irritated with me by now... But here's another song fic. :) Hope Y'all like!**

**DISCLAIMER: Hinder owns the song, Rumiko Takahashi owns the characters, and I own this story.**

Kagome watched as her husband of three and a half years stumbled into their room in the middle of the night. She glared at him from her perch on the desk as he slipped off his shoes and climbed into bed, his hands searching for where she usually lay, and then sitting stark up right when he didn't find her. He called her name, listening for a moment to see if she would reply. When she didn't, he turned on the side table lamp and called again.

Kagome glared at him when he finally found her.

She was so angry that she was at a loss for words. He stared at her, obviously at a loss for why she was so angry.

She spoke, telling him. "_**It's calming down outside. Another lonely night. Said you were just going out with your friends.**_"

Inuyasha's beer blurred eyes stared at her uncomprehensible. 

So she just continued. "_**I'm waiting up this time, I hope you didn't lie. It never used to be like this way back when.**_"

Kagome had followed him this time, after Miroku had finally come clean about knowing he was cheating. Kagome hadn't been angry, though, because she knew her brother had said something. She didn't know what, but if Miroku's and Inuyasha's best friend break up was any indication, it was bad.

"_**I never know where your at!**_" She yelled at her husband, watching as understanding dawned in his eyes and he looked at his hands guiltily. She continued. "_**Another train off the tracks!**_" Losing her steam, Kagome looked at him, lost and hurt. "_**And I don't want to live like that.**_"

Kagome stood from her perch on the desk and caressed the top of her packed suit case where she sat it on the top of the dresser she had shared with him.

"_**When you walked in so damn late...What the hell was I supposed to think? When you've had to much to drink... and your really looking guilty...**_"

She turned back to face her husband of three years, wondering in her head what on earth she had done to displease him so much that he'd do this. "_**Or how about when you wouldn't even look at me? There was only one thing it could be.**_" Kagome's temper had flared again and she used her left hand to knock all their picture frames off of their dresser. It was gone as soon as it came though, and she was left feeling utterly used and broken. "_**You were with her all this time.**_"

Inuyasha had gotten up and tried to pull her into his arms, but she shrugged him off and wiping a traitor tear from her cheek. She looked at him, standing on her tip toes to touch her lips to Inuyasha's cheek before placing her forehead on his shoulder to whisper, "_**Here's one last kiss goodbye.**_"

Inuyasha tried to stop her as she grabbed her suitcase and walked to the door, tried to tell her that it wasn't what it looked like, but she'd here none of it. "_**No more alibi's, no more inner lies. You've broken my trust and it can't be fixed.**_"

Kagome shook her head at his stubborn refusal of it. "_**I should have seen the signs, should have recognized the way your lips looked like they'd been kissed.**_" Kagome gave a humorless laugh at herself for not seeing her best friends almost _too_ comfortable appearance when Kikyo was near her husband, "_**How did we end up like that? Another train off the tracks? It always hurts looking back now.**_"

She had called Kikyo right as Inuyasha was leaving, and accused her of having an affair with her husband. Kikyo had tried to deny it at first, but when she heard that Kagome wasn't backing down, she had the gull to ask her what she expected when her best friend spent so much time around someone as _yummy_ as Inuyasha. Kagome had told her she was a back stabbing bitch, and the next time she saw Kikyo, she'd be sure that she knew just what she thought of that.

"_**When you walked in so damn late what the hell was I supposed to think? When you've had to much to drink... and your really looking guilty.**_" Kagome looked into his frightened eyes and slammed open the door to their bedroom. "_**Or how about when you wouldn't even look at me? There was only one thing it could be!**_" She blew him a kiss and growled, "_**Here's one last kiss goodbye.**_"

Kagome grabbed her purse and keys from off the table and turned back to him, knowing he was right there, "_**Another lesson learned in life... and I can ask, and I can listen why... How did we end up like that? Another train off the tracks? It always hurts looking back now.**_" Kagome pulled the diamond ring off her finger and stared at it. "_**When you walked in so damn late... what the hell was I supposed to think? When you've had to much to drink... and your really looking guilty.**_" Looking up, Kagome walked to him and held his hand. "_**Or how about when you wouldn't even look at me? There was only one thing it could be.**_" Kagome looked in his eyes, allowing the hurt to show in her eyes. "_**You were with her all this time.**_" She stood on her tip toes to whisper against his lips, "_**Here's one last kiss goodbye.**_" and when she pulled away, Inuyasha was holding the ring in the hand she had previously been holding.

Kagome opened their front door and looked back at him one last time. "_**When you walked in so damn late... What the hell was I supposed to think? When you've had to much to drink... and your really looking guilty. Or how about when you wouldn't even look at me? There was only one thing it could be... you were with her all the time...**_" She turned and walked out the door, shutting it quietly behind her. "_**Here's one last kiss goodbye...**_"


End file.
